


Finding out

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [7]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Am I the only one who's seeing this?"





	

"Am I the only one who's seeing this?"Abbie questioned her sister"Please tell me I'm the only one who's seeing this"

Jenny grabbed the white thing from her sister's hands and took a look at it"No,I'm seeing it too"

"It can't be"

"It is"Jenny smiled"and it's awesome"

"Of course it is for you"the girl mumbled"I'm the pregnant one"

"It's still great.Aren't you happy?"

"I'm too young to raise a child"

"I forgot you had just finished highschool"Jenny replied sarcastically.As if Abbie hadn't been dating her boyfriend for five years.

"I'm still freaking out"

"Well maybe you should talk to Crane"Jenny proposed"I'm sure he'll be more calm about this"

(He wasn't)

"Maybe you're right"

(She wasn't)

"I mean"the girl continued"What's the worst that can happen?"

(Ichabod passing out)

"Exactly!"Jenny smiled and hugged her sister tight.Everything would work out fine,she was certain.

(And they did)


End file.
